This is a multi-center clinical trial comparing pharmacologic and behaviora therapy of Raynaud's phenomenon. Patients are randomly assigned to Procard XL, placebo, temperature biofeedback or EMG biofeedback. The 1993-1995 cohort s been recruited and randomized.